Temptation
by xEternal Lovex
Summary: Hermione is a vampire. She tries to rescue Harry and Ron at Malfoy Manor but things take a turn. She meets Fleur and things heat up. Fleur will do anything to get Hermione's attention. Could it be love? Might be dark. Femslash, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.**

**AN: Hermione is a vampire. She was born around the mid 1800s.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The day seemed gloomy. It could pass by as night that it was so dark. Dark clouds made their way around the sky and rain poured down against everything in its path. Around the Malfoy mansion, it was darker than the sky. If one looked at it, they would feel an overwhelming sense of dread, loss of hope, and fear.

Hermione Granger stood before it. Her eyes were filled with determination and anger. At first glance, it looked like the eyes of a predator.

Hermione had long golden-brown hair that reached to the end of her shoulder blades; her eyes were usually light brown but were currently almost black, due to her mood. Her fair skin was smooth and flawless. She was fit and had curves in all the desirable places. She was all woman.

She carried a black duffel bag, wore dark blue jeans, a black ¾ sleeve top and a ring she never takes off. The ring protected her from the sun.

Hermione walked to the front gate, opened it and continued walking until she reached the door. She sighed, forgetting that she couldn't enter the house without permission from the owner. _'Well, there goes the element of surprise.'_ She thought. She was very embarrassed that she forgot. She has been around long enough to know that. She rolled her eyes and knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a young man with blond hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. He was dressed in all black former clothes. He looked to be in his late teens. When he saw the brunette, his eyes widened. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice was laced with venom. He knew by the brunette's clothes that she was a muggle, or what he liked to call, 'mudblood'.

"I wish to negotiate with the head of this household." Hermione said in a calm, soothing voice.

His eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"That is not important; just get me the head of this household." Hermione was getting upset. Her temper was short since she quit drinking human blood. She was currently going through withdraws.

The young man's eyes widened in shock before he said, "You filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione put up her hand, stopping him, "Trust me, you don't want to fight me. I came here to get the boys. Now, if you are too much of a coward to get the Master-" Hermione was using reverse psychology. She had hoped that this young man was stupid enough to fall for it.

The man was enraged. "I am not afraid! You made a huge mistake coming here, one you will not live to regret! Get in!" He said, gesturing inside.

Hermione smiled, happy that it worked. She had a feeling that his pride would get the best of him. She took a step in to see if she was indeed allowed in. She was pleasantly surprised that she was. She supposed that this young man lived here. The blond man closed the door behind them and Hermione held up her hands, "Well, lead the way." The teenager walked in front, muttering to himself. The vampire didn't catch it because he mumbled and the words weren't fully formed. She followed him up the stairs. It was such a long way up, Hermione wondered if he was setting something up. Finally, they reached the top.

Hermione found two women and two men. One woman had blond hair and the other one had raven hair. Hermione recognized from the paper that the two boys were Harry and Ron.

The blond woman looked to them, "Draco? What have you brought?" She hissed.

Draco looked to his mother. Hermione saw a flash of fear in his eyes. "She claims to want to negotiate for the boys. I assume for their freedom." He said.

Hermione heard a burst of laughter from the tall raven woman. She then looked to Hermione with absolute disgust. "This _mudblood_?" She then looked to Draco, "How dare you bring a _mudblood_ into this house!"

Hermione walked forward to them, "Name your price. Let these boys go." From the corner of her eyes, she saw the boys look at her in astonishment, obviously curious to know who she was.

The blond looked to the raven woman, "Bellatrix, this could be quite interesting."

Bellatrix looked to her, "Cissy, we do not have time for these silly games." Bellatrix's gaze locked onto the brunette woman. She pointed her wand and muttered. A green glow erupted from the tip of her wand and went straight to Hermione. The force hit Hermione, sending her off balance but she quickly regained it.

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. Bellatrix sent her a killing curse and Hermione was still standing, appearing to have no effect on her. Unknown to everyone, was Lucius watching. He watched from the door afar in the other room. His eyes widened at what he saw. He let out a small gasp and apparated out. He thought he knew what Hermione was and if she was indeed what he thought, they would not be able to stop her. But he did know someone who can.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to negotiate or are you just going to shine light in my eyes?" Hermione taunted.<p>

Everyone was still stunned, excluding Bellatrix. She was fuming, it didn't help that she was being taunted and making fun of magic.

Hermione smiled, "Forget it. You are obviously in no position to be negotiating. I will just take the boys and go." She said, walking to them.

Bellatrix threw another killing curse at Hermione which had the same effect as before. Hermione completely ignored her and continued walking towards Harry and Ron. Just as she laid her hands on them, a puff of black smoke appeared behind her. Hermione turned and saw a man with long blond hair holding a woman with medium complexion, wearing a sour face. She really didn't want to be here. "Not so fast, mudblood." Lucius said. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Leave here, now, alone and we will not harm you."

Hermione smirked, "You can't do anything to me. Your magic has no effect on me."

Lucius looked to the woman he came with and gave her a look that told her to do something.

The woman went to Hermione and stared at her, "Not them no. But I can. I am Stacy and I a different type of witch than them."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Is that so?"

"Time is up." Lucius said, silently telling the witch to get on with it.

Stacy looked at Lucius briefly and turned to look at the vampire again. She looked into Hermione's eyes and concentrated hard.

Without warning, Hermione felt like her chest was caving in. Hermione screamed in pain and hugged the floor. This continued for some time until the pain was too much and she passed out.

* * *

><p>The vampire woke up in a big comfortable bed. The silk sheets felt nice on her bare skin. Her eyes widened at the realization. Her top was off and she was only wearing her jeans, and bra. She went to move but was restrained. She couldn't move her arms at all. She looked at her wrists but found nothing. She was somehow paralyzed by magic.<p>

The room was dimmed. The only source of light there was, was candles that were scattered around the room. She struggled against the unseen force, trying to free from herself. She felt a slap of annoyance at this.

Hermione heard a voice say, "Try all you want, you will not be getting out."

She turned her head to the left and saw Stacy standing there, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She walked to Hermione and leaned down so that she was eye level with her, "I was beginning to think that you would never wake up." Without warning, Hermione snapped at Stacy, making her jump back.

"Animal." She said, insulting her.

"Witch." Hermione shot back.

Stacy snickered and walked to the desk on the other side of the room. Hermione couldn't tell what she was doing.

"I am very curious to know why you have a soft spot for those boys." She said, her back was still to the vampire.

"What's it to you?" the brunette snapped.

Stacy chuckled, "Just curiosity. It doesn't concern me at all." She walked back to Hermione, holding a small knife.

"Why can't I move?" Hermione asked.

"My magic prevents you from doing so. Don't worry, it's not permanent." She said, raising the knife.

Hermione flinched as much as her body would let her. She turned her head to the other side when she heard that unforgettable laughter.

Bellatrix and Narcissa was standing at another doorway, watching the show. "So, the mudblood isn't afraid of magic but is afraid of knives?" She asked tauntingly.

Hermione looked to Narcissa who was openly staring at Hermione. The vampire could easily see the lust in Narcissa's eyes as they raked over Hermione's body shined due to the sweat her body produced.

Before Hermione could say anything, she was cut off by Stacy slicing her skin with the knife. She grunted in pain. Hermione did her best to hold in her screams. She didn't want to give them any satisfaction. Surprisingly, she was doing well. Her screams were just grunts. Hermione watched as blood trickled down onto the floor. Stacy walked to the other side and did the same thing to the other wrist. Stacy made sure to avoid any serious damage. She didn't want the vampire to bleed too much to the point where it would kill her.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked when she finished.

"Trying to get information." She answered.

"On what?" Hermione asked in ragged breaths. She was now panting hard. She struggled to get unneeded breath. She found that breathing helped dulled the pain. Narcissa's eyes darkened in lust. Hermione's heavy breathing was turning her on. Of course, Hermione couldn't care less. She didn't even notice.

Stacy looked to Hermione, "What your purpose is for coming here. Why you want to free Harry and Ron. It doesn't make sense." Stacy was baffled at Hermione's behavior. Vampires didn't care about anything or anyone but themselves.

Stacy went back to her desk and grabbed a couple metal rods. Hermione looked to the other women. Bellatrix looked like she was enjoying the show immensely. She was mentally taking notes. Narcissa looked to be struggling with something.

Stacy went back to Hermione and held up the metal rods to Hermione's face, "This will stop that fast healing your kind has." Before Hermione could say anything, Stacy placed the metal rods in the vampire's wounds, preventing the skin from closing up the gash.

Hermione let out a scream this time. Her body didn't like the metal that was placed in, and the skin and muscle dug into the rod, trying to heal. It was a double whammy. Blood poured from Hermione's body.

"I won't tell you." Hermione said in ragged breaths. Her body was shaking.

"I didn't think you would but that doesn't matter. There are other ways to get information out of you." Stacy said. Hermione started to feel nauseous from the pain.

"You feel lightheaded yet?" Stacy asked. "That means you're ready to let me into your head. It's like a legilimency spell." Stacy walked to the desk again and grabbed some herbs. Stacy began rubbing the herbs between her hands, crushing them. The herbs were a mixture of vervain, sage, yew, and gillyweed.

She walked back to Hermione and Stacy smiled down at her before rubbing the herbs and plants on Hermione's chest.

Hermione screamed as the contents burned her. She felt Stacy try to enter her mind but pushed her out each time she tried to break through her walls.

Stacy stopped and huffed in annoyance. She thought this would've been easier. She walked back to the desk and gathered some more.

Hermione was happy to have a break if only for a little while. All too soon, Stacy was back. She repeated her performance.

Hermione couldn't hold in her agonizingly loud scream. The plants and herbs burned her. It was too much. Steam was coming up from her burning chest. The vampire's screams echoed off the walls in the room. The entire mansion could hear it.

Stacy still had her hands on Hermione. She closed her eyes in concentration. Hermione was doing her best not to let her in but was losing miserably. "Let me in sweetheart. It'll be so much easier. Let everything go." Stacy whispered in Hermione's ear.

With a hard push, Stacy entered Hermione's mind, much to Hermione's anger and disappointment.

"I'm finally in." Stacy said with a smile. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked on in anxiety. Hermione was sill screaming in agony.

Flashes of Hermione's past went through Stacy's mind. Stacy saw a trailer-like movie of Hermione's life.

Hermione opened her mouth wide, trying to scream but didn't have the energy for it. It was all spent on trying not to scream and holing in the pain.

When Stacy finished going through Hermione's mind, Hermione's body went limp. She was so exhausted. She was taking in harsh breaths. Her skin was red and bleeding from where the herbs and plants were rubbed and her wrists were the same. Smoke still was coming off her skin.

Stacy smiled, looking down at Hermione, "So that's why." She said.

Before Bellatrix could question, a loud bang erupted from inside the mansion. Bellatrix and Narcissa ran downstairs to check. Stacy disappeared somewhere, leaving Hermione alone.

Exhaustion caught up with her. She also felt more relaxed that most likely no one would some in again soon. She could no longer keep her eyes open. Before she did, however, she saw a handsome, tall, thin man with red rather long hair. He looked to be related to Ron. He had claw marks on his face. He hovered over the vampire with a smile. That was when Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in a bed again. She started to panic, thinking that she was still at Malfoy Manor. She hastily looked around. Everything in the room was cream colored. It looked much more inviting than Malfoy Manor.<p>

Hermione was stunned at the fact that she was able to move again. She practically went to jump out of bed but was stopped when she felt an unbearable pain consume her body. She screamed and fell back on the bed. "Please don't do that." She heard a soft, soothing voice.

Hermione looked around and saw the most beautiful blond woman she had ever seen. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white top.

She carefully and slowly walked to Hermione and knelt down beside her. "I'm Fleur Delacour. What is your name?" She asked in a husky voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry; you will see glimpses of Hermione's past.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. They make me smile. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_She carefully and slowly walked to Hermione and knelt down beside her. "I'm Fleur Delacour. What is your name?" She asked in a husky voice._

Hermione's face was scrunched in pain. Her voice was a little sore from her screaming. "Hermione Granger." She answered. She was on her elbows and clutching her side.

Fleur's eyes fell to her chest and Hermione squirmed at the intensity. She felt a wave of confusion. She hadn't been this affected by a woman since…

"I came up to change your bandages." Fleur said softly.

Hermione looked down and saw that the bandages on her chest were bright red, stained with her blood. The vampire watched Fleur pick up a bucket of water, a rag and fresh bandages.

The blond woman started to unravel the bandages and Hermione did her best to help. She could tell Fleur was trying not to look at her breasts as she was unraveling. When they were done, Fleur dipped the rag in the warm water and dabbed her burned skin, making sure not to rub. Hermione noticed Fleur's breathing was a little heavier and her heart rate was a little fast but didn't comment. She wouldn't have heard any of this had she not been a vampire.

Hermione didn't usually talk to people but found that the awkward silence was too much. "How long was I out?"

Fleur glanced into her eyes before they fell back on the task. "Just a day." Fleur rubbed her hands together to warm them and grabbed a container and squeezed it slightly. A white cream oozed onto her hands. "This may sting." She said and lightly ran the cream over Hermione's skin.

Hermione grimaced and her fingers flexed from the burning sensation. Despite the burning, the brunette vampire enjoyed the blond woman's fingers running across her bare skin. "Are the boys okay?" Hermione figured they were since she was but she thought she would ask just in case.

Fleur smiled and nodded, "They are just fine. They weren't hurt at all. They were mostly kept in confinement. That reminds me, they wish to speak to you when you feel better."

Hermione nodded, "Who was that man with red hair? He was the one that helped me right?" Hermione asked.

Fleur nodded, "William Weasley. He goes by Bill mostly. He brought you here. Right now he is at work."

"And where are we?" Hermione asked.

"The Shell Cottage. It is pretty much in the middle of nowhere. It is highly doubtful that anyone would find you here." Fleur said, moving to a different area of Hermione's body. "Do you-" Fleur stopped and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking down.

"You seem to be healing rather fast." Fleur said gesturing to her chest. The burns were fading away. Hermione expected them to be completely gone by the end of the day.

It dawned on the vampire that the blond didn't know she was a vampire. The brunette didn't want her secret to be uncovered, at least just yet. "Yeah, I…I'm a fast healer."

Fleur's eyes went to her wrists and saw that the open gash was much closer in closing. Fleur shook her head in astonishment. She couldn't believe how fast the brunette was healing. She was grateful and relived, yes, but stunned. "I'll say." She said and started to bandage Hermione back up.

Fleur paused not knowing how to ask or she should even. She didn't want to upset the woman. "What did she…what were you burned with?" She asked carefully.

Hermione bit her lip; she didn't want to answer that because humans didn't get burned with sage, vervain, and other herbs and plants. She was afraid if she did tell her that Fleur would guess what she was and she was not ready to handle that. She had no idea how the blond would take it. "I'm not sure." Hermione said. She felt terrible for lying, especially to someone who was helping her.

"Your wounds were very bad." Fleur said. Her eyes darkened in anger. "What you did for Harry and Ron, I won't forget it. Thank you." She said, caressing the side of her face. "I will be right back." Fleur got up and left.

Hermione looked around the room. She felt like she needed to get out of there. She was very hungry and only blood would do. Hermione pulled off the covers of the bed and slowly got up, still wincing in pain. Now that she was becoming more awake, her bloodlust was rising. She would have to leave as soon as possible; she didn't want to run the risk of hurting Fleur or other innocent people.

Hermione saw her duffel bag sitting at a corner. She walked to it, crouched down and got out a black shirt to put on. Hermione grabbed her sock and shoes and put them on as well. Hermione heard Fleur walking down the hall. Her footsteps were getting louder and louder.

Fleur walked in with a tray of water, fruit and a sandwich. Hermione smiled at her and thought how sweet she was being. "You are not thinking about leaving are you?" She asked in a worried voice when she saw Hermione out of bed and her shoes and clothes on.

Hermione swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty. She felt she had no choice though. She needed blood. Now. _'This is what you get for letting someone in.'_ She thought, scolding herself. Hermione put on her black jacket, "I just needed some fresh air." Hermione started walking toward the doorway when she saw Fleur's face fell, obviously sad. "I'll be back." Hermione said without thinking. She turned and pointed to her bag still sitting at the corner. She mentally kicked herself, she was digging herself in deeper. She mentally promised herself not to get involved with this woman anymore than needed to be. She didn't want to get attached.

Before Hermione could walk out, Fleur grabbed her arm and muttered something that Hermione didn't catch. The food she brought to Hermione was now in a bag. Fleur handed it to Hermione, "Promise me that you will eat this." She asked, sternly.

Hermione nodded and took it. "Promise."

Hermione walked out. She opened the front door and stepped out but then quickly went back in. She held in a yell when the sun hit her. The skin that was exposed was lightly steaming. The burns quickly healed and it looked as if she was never burned.

The vampire looked down at her hands and saw that her ring wasn't on. She felt herself start to panic. She quickly walked to Fleur and asked, "Fleur, where is my ring?"

Fleur looked to her with slight confusion before she answered, "It's on the table in the living room. I had to take it off to clean your hands."

"Thanks." She said quickly. She was a lot calmer. She started to walk to it when she heard the blond running after her.

"Are you married?" She asked, following Hermione.

Hermione picked up her ring and slid it on. "No."

"You don't have a sweetheart at all?" She asked, stunned. How could she be single?

"No." Hermione answered. She was trying to distance herself from Fleur but the blond was making it very difficult. Before Fleur could ask another question, Hermione was out the door.

* * *

><p>Fleur sighed and walked over to Hermione's bag. She picked it up to set it down on the nearby table. Before she could, an ancient-looking brown diary dropped to the floor. Fleur picked it up and looked at it in curiosity. She was battling with herself on whether or not she should read it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione jogged around, looking for anything that would satisfy her. It would be more difficult now since she smelled Fleur's delicious scent. The blonde's scent got stronger when she asked if Hermione was single.<p>

Hermione concentrated and listened for animals. She opened them when she got a hit.

After feeding, Hermione ate the food that Fleur made for her. She then washed it down with water that Fleur provided.

The vampire was on her way back when she saw Harry and Ron at the nearby beach, throwing things into the ocean. She jogged over and stopped before them.

Ron was the first one to notice. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He patted Harry to get his attention, his eyes was still fixed on Hermione. Harry looked to Rona and followed his gaze. They were now both staring at Hermione.

Hermione took a step closer, "You boys wanted to see me?" The vampire heard the boys' heart rate pick up. She smiled, knowing their instincts were telling them to be on guard. She held in a laugh thinking that the boys probably didn't know why.

Harry swallowed and stepped forward. "Yeah. We wanted to thank you." Harry said, stuttering a little. He looked to Ron who nodded. Harry's gaze returned to Hermione and held out his hand.

Hermione took and shook it before doing the same to Ron. "It's alright."

"I don't mean to sound rude but I have to ask. Why did you help us. You don't know us, we don't know you." Harry said.

"There was a rumor that you two have been captured. I thought I'd check for myself." Hermione said simply.

"Still…what made you go out of your way to help us?" Ron asked. He fidgeted slightly, still uncertain about her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't want to tell them the truth, at least not completely. She decided to answer the best way she could without going into full detail. "I know what it's like to be held against your will. Well," Hermione stopped to think. Her voice was now a whisper that could be barely heard. "Sort of. I have done thing. Things I'm not at all proud of. I guess this was my way of trying to redeem myself. I know I may never get there, but I will try 'til my final day."

Harry and Ron stood there, not knowing what to say. They shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot. "Well, thank you."

Ron nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for trying."

Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry punched Ron in the shoulder, giving him a disapproving look.

Ron rubbed his shoulder, "I mean- you know what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**I would like to know if you want Fleur to read Hermione's journal. Should she, or shouldn't she?**

**Also, do not worry, Narcissa will be making another appearance. lol  
><strong>


End file.
